Boys' Room Confrontations
by onpaperwings
Summary: Rating is for Zeke's naughty language. SLASH. SLASH. S-L-A-S-H. Zeke/Casey First fandom attempt. PLEASE R+R. In movie-timeline.


Boys' Room Confessions NekoShininigami ZekexCasey Faculty slash!  
  
Author Note: First attempt at Faculty fan fiction. Slash, of course. Takes place after Zeke gives Dude 1 and Dude 2 their fake I.D.s and a dose of scat in the men's room. Remember, Casey's hiding out in a stall, all beaten up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just pervert it. Nyah!  
  
The heavy door clanged shut and the men's room was silent. But, if he looked at the gap between dingy tile and the stall wall, Casey could still see a tattered pair of black Vans. He maintained his efforts to be as quiet as possible, but it was hard to breathe silently when you had a wad of two- ply up your left nostril. He could almost hear the guy smirk.  
  
"C'mon out, Stall Avenger," Zeke's voice rang out. Casey stuffed the bloodied toilet paper in his pocket and moved towards the door. The tone in his classmate's voice almost sent a shiver down the smaller boy's spine. Unnerved, he unlocked the door and stepped out.  
  
Zeke raised a solitary eyebrow. "Casey," he observed, amusement coloring his features. Casey rubbed at his nose with the back of his hand in nervous frustration. It came away with a rusty red streak. Zeke eyed it and tsked. "You do that, you'll make it worse," he chided. Casey kept his face placid, and a warm droplet dripped onto his lower lip. Zeke grinned and shook his head ruefully. He turned around, grabbed a paper towel, dampened it under the faucet, and then advanced on Casey. Casey's eyes widened and he took a step backwards. Zeke rolled his eyes disdainfully.  
  
"What, I'm gonna beat your ass with a paper towel? Hold still." He placed a hand on Casey's shoulder. Reaching forward, he dabbed away the blood while Casey watched him warily. Then he moved the towel up to tend to a cut above his right eyebrow, something Casey hadn't even noticed. When he was finished, Casey spoke up.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked. Zeke smiled wryly and changed the subject.  
  
"How much did you hear, hiding out in there?" Casey's gaze shot to his shoes and he didn't answer. Zeke tilted the brunette's chin up with his thumb and index finger. Casey's eyes remained downcast. "Everything?" Zeke prompted. Casey nodded, studying the tile fervently. "Look at me." Casey raised his eyes slowly, regarding Zeke, who was casually studying him. "Are you afraid?"  
  
"Yes," Casey whispered hoarsely.  
  
"You should be. I'm going to have to find a way to keep you from talking." Casey's eyes immediately clamped shut and his body tensed up, waiting for the blows. Something pitiful about this posture made Zeke pause and reassess the situation.  
  
When nothing hit him, Casey peeked open one eye to see Zeke staring at him intently. "Wha..."  
  
"I'm not going to hit you." Casey's eyes widened.  
  
"You..." Before he could finish, Zeke grabbed him and captured his lips in a kiss. Casey's eyes grew to CDs, and he squeaked. When he pulled away, Zeke's eyes smiled, and he brushed his thumb along Casey's cheekbone.  
  
"I can't hit you," he repeated. "I don't want to fuck up this face." Casey gaped and stuttered, completely speechless. Zeke took this as an opportunity to lean forward and kiss him again.  
  
Zeke tasted of cigarettes, liquor, and, oddly enough, cinnamon gum. Amazingly, Casey felt his legs shudder and start to give way, but Zeke wrapped his arms around Casey's waist, steadying him. With a life of their own, Casey's hands rose up and worked themselves into Zeke's hair. Zeke chuckled against his lips as Casey started to kiss back. The chuckle made Casey pull back, confused.  
  
"What's so funny?" he wanted to know, brow furrowed in indignation. Zeke looked at him, a bemused grin on his face.  
  
"That was your first kiss, wasn't it?"  
  
"From a _guy_," Casey half-lied, trying to defend himself.  
  
"No, your first kiss _period_." Casey glowered, folded his arms across his chest and didn't answer. "It was, wasn't it?" Zeke asked, pressing cool fingertips to Casey's lips.  
  
"Yes," Casey whispered, looking at his shoes. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, obviously uncomfortable. Zeke pulled him closer and pressed warm kisses down the curve of Casey's neck to his shoulder. He felt Casey tremble.  
  
"I won't tell if you won't," Zeke murmured, working his way back up to Casey's jawbone.  
  
"O-ok," breathed Casey, as his lips were covered again.  
  
"Looks like I've found a way to keep you from talking, hmm?" Zeke purred in Casey's ear when they parted.  
  
"Y-yeah..." Casey found that he _really_ liked the way that Zeke purred. He shivered happily. Possessed by...something, Casey turned his head and pressed his lips forcefully against Zeke's.  
  
~Later That Day~  
  
"Put me down~ C'mon guys, put me down!! Oh no, not the flagpole again!" Casey squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself. Suddenly, the jocks propelling him stopped.  
  
"What do ya want, ya fuckin' stoner?" one of them demanded.  
  
"Me? I want you to put him down," a familiar voice demanded coolly. Casey opened one eye warily, then the other when he saw Zeke standing in the middle of the football team's path.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, what if we don't wanna?" taunted a blonde muscle head at the front of the pack.  
  
Zeke shot forward and kick-swept the blonde's legs out from under him, forcing him to the ground. He glared down at the boy, and then returned his gaze to the rest of the team.  
  
"Put...him...down," he repeated. Grudgingly, Casey was dumped unceremoniously to the dirt. Muttering obscenities, the football team stalked off. Zeke walked casually up to Casey's sprawled form and offered a hand.  
  
"Zeke..." Casey whispered, taking the hand and standing up.  
  
"Let's go," Zeke said, and led him off towards the parking lot.  
  
~fin~  
  
End Notes: Nyahahaha. I don't know if Zeke has skillz like that, but if he doesn't, he should. So, uh...sappy. As usual for me. I'm actually very proud of this one. I'm so happy!!! ::purrs:: So...R+R. You might be able to expect more from me in this fandom in the future if you dooooo. ::hearts:: 


End file.
